The use of earthen tiles, bricks or similar articles as a floor or wall covering in high traffic areas has become very popular in recent years. However, such floor covering materials are subject to the serious disadvantage that they are easily stained or discolored and, therefore, do not retain an attractive appearance unless sealed in some way to prevent such staining. Previously available sealing materials and techniques have provided a protective layer on the surface of the floor covering which is subject to wear, particularly in high traffic areas, and must, therefore, be periodically renewed. This, of course, entails substantial expense in material and labor to maintain an acceptable appearance for such floors.
Moreover, previously available floor tiles have necessarily been relatively thick, e.g. from about 1/2" to about 2" in order to provide sufficient breaking strength. Such thicknesses cause problems in installation especially in remodeling work and also add to the cost shipping the tiles due to the added weight.
Another serious problem with floors generally composed of floor tiles, is that they are generally installed with a cement type grout, which is also very susceptible to staining and must, therefore, also be sealed.